A NobodySentenced to Life in Prison
by RikuxXion
Summary: A story about Axel. About his growing romance with his "best friend" Roxas, and being wrongly framed for a crime he didn't commit and sentenced to life in prison. What will happen? Will Roxas and his friends save Axel from this brutal fate?


**Date: January 24, 2010**

**Time: 2:23 A.M.**

**Location: Twilight Town Police Station**

"Name." A blue-collared police man sat at a desk filling out a crime form.

"Axel." The pale, green-eyed, and spiky red haired male sat in front of the stiff. His eyes were red from crying and smoking. His throat was dry from screaming: _"It wasn't me!"_

"Is there a last name that goes with that?" The police man tapped his pen on the table impatiently.

Axel growled. "No."

At this the policeman furrowed his brow. "Everyone has a last name."

"I don't."

"Sir we want to make this as painless as possible. It's perfectly normal for people like you to not want to tell us your name. If you do cooperate with us your sentence may be lighter. Now just tell us your last name-"

"Damn it! I told you I don't have one!" Axel stood up out of the cheap plastic chair. His chest heaved with angry breaths and handcuffs crushing his wrists restrained him from any violent actions.

The policeman just sighed. "Dave, take him to the last cell on the right."

Axel swore again as the second policeman led him to a barred cell. This jail wasn't very large so there were only three cells for him to be placed. "Right in there." The policeman pushed the red-head into the cold stone wall on the other side of the cell, slammed the door, and locked it; giving Axel a dirty look all the while.

The policeman began to talk amongst themselves as Axel sat on the flattened mattress in the corner of the cell. Axel heard them mention things such as: "Federal charge." "Capital murder." And "An uncalled for malicious man-slaughter."

" Errr." Axel sneered under his breath, angrily. _Why did this have to happen? I didn't do anything… _"Whaa??" Suddenly, his cell phone the police failed to confiscate began to ring in his pants. It was his favorite song--"Rescue You." By Jake Epstein--ringing loud and clear; the special ring for his favorite person: "Roxas." Axel gasped.

"What the hell is that?" The first policeman looked into Axel's cell and heard the phone. He just rolled his eyes and hit the second policeman in the back. "Dave, didn't I tell you to confiscate everything on his person?"

Dave rubbed his back. "Well geez. Sorry Phil, I forgot. Isn't that more for the big shot police forces? There are only two of us here. Besides, I wasn't going to stick my hand down those pants for that phone; who knows where he's been."

Axel silently laughed in his head at their stupidity. "Excuse me officers? I get one phone call right? Can I answer it?"

"Fine." Phil said.

"Yes, but put it on speaker so we can hear." Dave went into the cell and unhooked one of Axel's handcuffs. "See Phil?" Dave stepped out and elbowed Phil. "That was a smart idea!" Phil just sighed and rolled his eyes again.

Axel didn't have to check the caller I.D. to know it was Roxas. "Hello?"

"Axel? It's me Roxas. Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?" Roxas sounded as if he was panting and was talking quickly.

Axel sighed. _He sounds worried._ "It's okay Roxas. I'm okay. I'm at the police station."

"What? The police station? What are you doing there?"

"You know why." Axel sighed again and slowly spoke. "They found Rufus' body."

"What?" Roxas gasped. "But I thought-"

"I know, I know." Axel didn't know what else to say. "The police are listening in and I don't have a lawyer, so don't say anything you or I will regret."

"Oh right." Roxas sighed sadly.

"Great!" Phil announced sarcastically. "Now we're not going to get any information out of him!"

"Dude," Axel spoke to the red-faced policeman. "I've been around the block a couple of times, 'anything I say can be held against me in a court of law' I'm smarter than that. Sorry Roxas, tubby twilight po' po' man is being an idiot."

"What?!" Phil shouted, steam literally coming out of his ears. "That will be held against you!"

"Whatever. Now shut up. I want to hear what my friend here has to say." Axel listened up to his buddy for some info on the situation.

"Axel, I don't know what to say. What's gonna happen?"

"I'm not too sure. I think I'm gonna be here for a while, and then I think there's gonna be a big court thing, and then I don't know."

"Oh." Roxas was silent.

"What's wrong?"

"I just," Roxas just sighed. "Are you really okay?"

"Roxas, you know me. I'm doing fine. Just a little pissed off is all." Axel eyed Phil, and Dave laughed.

"Shut up." Phil elbowed Dave.

"You know Axel, I'm here for you. I always have been."

"I know."

Both were silent for a moment. Phil tapped his watch.

"I've gotta go." Axel sighed. "You know the whole one phone call thing."

"Oh, right. Bye."

"Bye." Axel heard Roxas' breathing still on the other end of the phone, and then finally a click. Phil put out his hand and Axel reluctantly handed him the cell. Phil examined it. Blackberry. The wallpaper was Axel and a blonde boy high-fiving.

"Now, that that's all cleared up." Phil cleared his throat. "Mister Axel. We want you to understand this is a federal crime you committed-"

"I didn't commit anything."

"Sir. How many times will the authorities have to explain? We found your fingerprints on the gun that killed Zack Fair and Cloud Strife. Your fingerprints were also found on the knife that stabbed Rufus Shrina. The evidence is clear. You committed three murders last night, and you were caught. It's over. If you're lucky, your sentence will be life in prison." Phil just laughed. "You can't get away with anything."

"I didn't do it!" Axel got up and yelled.

"Right. And I'm a fairy princess from the land of cotton candy!" Dave just laughed. "You are in big trouble!"

Axel sat back on the mattress and crossed his arms. _I didn't do it!_ He repeated to himself; all the while thinking about his friend Roxas. _I wish you were here_.

***AKuRoKu***

**Date: January 23, 2010**

**Time: 10:00 P.M.**

**Location: Roxas' House**

_"Hey Axel?" Roxas was sitting at his kitchen table. Two cold and half eaten slices of pizza sat on plates. A large pizza box sat next to it; completely empty. Roxas was flicking a piece of pepperoni with his nail._

"_Yeah?" Axel responded. He was lying across Roxas' couch listening to Roxas' iPod._

_ "Do you think we'll always be like this?"_

"_What do you mean?" Axel sat up and pulled the headphones from his ears._

"_Like you know," Roxas took a bite of the pizza. "Being best friends, hanging out at each other's houses Friday nights, eating pizza, listening to music, watching movies. Stuff like that."_

_Axel just shrugged. "I don't know."_

"_Ugghh." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I wish I knew. I always want to be with you." Suddenly, Roxas realized what he was saying sounded extremely gay. Axel's eyes got wide, and Roxas blushed. "I mean as best friends!" He laughed it off, but it was really how Roxas felt. He had always loved Axel as more than a friend. _If only Axel felt the same_._

"_Roxas, what's with the sudden dramatic speech. Why don't you just live in the moment; the right now." Axel walked over to him and sat in a chair right next to him, so they were close enough to smell each other's cologne. "We're here. We're eating pizza. We're hanging out. All right now. Isn't that enough?"_

_Roxas was mostly just thinking how close Axel was, and not what he was saying. "Uhhh, yeah."_

"_Man you're spacy tonight." Axel leaned back into the chair. "Is something wrong?"_

_Roxas' heart pounded in his chest. "I, I uhhh…"_

"_Never mind if you don't want to talk about it. But dude, I'm here for you. I always am and always have been, so…" Axel scratched his head. "I'm not too good with the sentimental crap, but you know what I said. I'm here."_

_Both the boys starred at each other for a long space of time. Roxas' face turning a rosy color and Axel starring back into Roxas' sapphire eyes with his emeralds. Suddenly, Roxas jumped forward and pressed his lips against Axel's. For a moment, it seemed Axel was going to resist, but then he melted into Roxas' lips and kissed him back with ferocity. Even though he wanted it, Roxas had to pull away, breathing heavily._

"_Sorry." Roxas apologized._

_Axel just shook his hair. "That was weird." He was silent for another moment, than got up to go outside. "I'm gonna take a smoke."_

"_Kay." Roxas responded quietly, and then yelled to Axel as he stepped out onto the porch. "Smoking kills!"_

_Axel just waved his hand. "Whatever."_

Same old Axel.

***AKuRoKu***

_Axel flipped open his pocket lighter, and grabbed a cigarette from the pack in his back pocket. With a smooth move of his fingers he lit it, and put it in his mouth; taking a long drag of the chemicals. He thought deeply about what had just happened in the house_. I kissed Roxas_. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and blew out the smoke. _Do I even like him like that? What will happen next? What do I do when I get back in the house? Are we going to kiss again? Will we make out? We will get to the point where we, _Axel gulped,_ have sex?

_Axel continued taking puffs from the cigarette and thinking when suddenly he heard a loud gunshot! "What the hell was that?!" Axel dropped his cigarette and stamped it out on the ground. "Where did that come from?"_

"_Axel," Roxas called from inside. "What was that?"_

"_Hold on buddy. I'm going to find out." Axel ran into the street, and looked up and down the street for the source of the gun shot noise. _

_BANG! Another gunshot went off. "Uh-oh." Axel heard it right next door; at the Shinra's home. Axel quickly ran up to the door, which was wide open, and with broken glass on the ground from the windows in the door. Axel cautiously and quietly stepped across the glass and into the hallway. "Hello?" he said quietly and he heard a man's voice speaking in the other room._

"_You two have always been in my way!" It sounded like Rufus Shinra's voice. "But now the tables have turned. I have you cornered, you both are wounded, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from killing you!"_

_Axel knew this was trouble. Someone was about to kill two other people. _What do I do? Do I call the police? Should I try and stop him myself?_ Suddenly, Axel heard another gunshot and knew he had to do something. He jumped into the living room where the struggle was happening, and gasped. Cloud Strife and Zack Fair were lying against the wall, both with several gunshot wounds in their bodies, blood spattered everywhere. And standing in the corner holding the gun and knife with a pair of latex gloves, of course to leave no fingerprints, was Rufus Shinra. "Rufus stop!" Axel yelled and Rufus stood there shocked._

"_Axel get out of here! Don't get involved or I'll kill you too!" Rufus stood shaking with the gun in one hand and the knife in the other ready to strike at him._

"_Why Rufus?" Axel started towards the nervous Rufus, ready to stop him if he tried to kill him or himself._

"_You don't understand." Rufus started circling around Axel. "Strife and Fair are nothing but puppets. They deserved to die anyway! My company could've taken over the world easily; our technology could've even achieved Kingdom Hearts with the flip of a switch. They found out my secret!" Rufus pointed the gun back at the dying pair. "Ha ha ha!" He laughed! I may not get a chance to rule the world, but I can always make a killing as a murderer! Ha ha ha! You're next!!!"_

_Axel stood there shocked. "Rufus, you're obviously having some mental problems. Come with me ,and we'll get you some help-"_

"_NO!!! That's what they said, and they were just trying to kill me first!!! I'm not insane!!! Ha ha ha!!! You're insane!!! And you will die!!!" Rufus brought his finger to the gun's trigger, but Axel quickly rolled out of the line of fire. "Damn! Out of bullets!!!" Rufus with frustration threw the heavy gun at Axel's face, but Axel caught it; leaving his fingerprints all over it._

"_Rufus stop!!!" Axel jumped at Rufus and tried to restrain his arms, but Rufus held out the knife and lunged at Axel. "Geez!!!" Axel knew it was too late for Rufus so he tried to take the knife. He knew these insane types would try and kill themselves. "Rufus drop the knife!" Rufus looked at the knife desperately and then stabbed himself. "Noooo!!! Rufus!!!" Rufus then before losing too much blood stabbed himself repeatable times._

"_You did this!" Rufus shouted as blood began to pour from his mouth. "You drove me to this. It's your fault!!! You killed me!!! Ha ha ha…" And Rufus fell to the ground lifeless._

"_Oh my god," Axel gasped and grabbed the bloody knife from his hands. "I didn't know Rufus as well as I thought. Suddenly, Axel heard police sirens, and turned around._

"_I called the police!" Roxas yelled as he ran in, but he stopped when he saw the three dead bodies. Roxas just stared, then looked up at Axel with tears in his eyes. "Did you…?"_

_Axel just sighed. "Roxas, listen to me. I want you to use the back door and get out of here."_

"_But-!"_

"_Listen! Rufus went insane, killed Zack, Cloud and himself, but my fingerprints are everywhere. I'm going to be in big trouble. You have to go." Axel looked down and saw his hands were bloodied. He gasped as he heard the sirens louder. "Go!!!"_

"_But Axel!!!"_

"_GO!!!" Axel yelled. Roxas looked into Axel's eyes and a tear fell from the blue. Axel then said. "That kiss was nice." Roxas still just stared back crying. Axel then walked over and kissed the tears from Roxas' eyes, making Axel start to cry too. "You really have to go. I'll be okay. I won't get caught."_

"_Okay." Roxas sighed and ran towards the back, but not before turning around and mouthing I love you at Axel. Axel closed his eyes, and the moment Roxas was gone Axel ran out the front window and into the next door neighbor's back yard. He ran and ran; jumped over fence after fence; trying to get as far away as possible, but by midnight, the moon high in the sky it was too late. A police car rounded the corner of the street and cut him off._

"_Freeze!" A policeman yelled and another two policemen followed raising their guns. Axel just held up his hands._ Big force for a small town. _He laughed in his head. _They caught me…, but I didn't do it!

"_It's him!"_

"_You're under arrest for three counts of murder!" The policeman put Axel's arms behind his back and handcuffed him. Axel's face was slammed against the side of the car as the policeman radioed in to the station. But as all this happened; Axel futilely continued to yell: "I didn't do it!"_


End file.
